Robotnic's Lucky Day
by John Herbet Dillinger
Summary: Eggman gets a little naughty with his stolen computer ship, resulting in hilarious family fun for all ages.


Eggman X Cortona

Eggman gets a little naughty with his stolen computer ship, resulting in halarious family fun for all ages.

"Get a load of this!" Eggman exclaimed as he held the small chip in the palm of his hand. The chip itself was certainly impressive, the subtle blue light escaping from the circuitry. However, the most impressive feature of the chip was the large circle that was cut from the center, and a strange blue glow radiated from inside.

Eggman hobbled his way over to his massive terminal. The screen from his secret cave was massive, and it strecthed from wall to wall and listed various information and diagnosis. Eggman knew how dangerous it was to steal such a valuable chip, especially seeing how much it was worth to those who owned it.

With a gargauntaun grunt, Eggman shoved the chip deep inside of the small socket that seemed to fit almost perfectly. A soft blue light radiated from inside of the socket, before the screen turned a soft blue-the same color as the chip.

The screen turned black for a frame before a strange figure appeared on the screen. She was covered in strange circuitry, just like the chip, and was the same color as the light. She seemed bewildered, but immediatly noticed the large, stout figure that watched from the front of the computer.

"I've spent the last 12 hours cooped up in here, watching you toady about." She said as she crossed her arms. Eggman was in a state of pure eupheria. He didn't know that he had nabbed an Artifical Intelligence, much less one such as this.

The figure seemed discontent with Eggman's lack of repsonses, but although his mouth was unmoving-his thoughts were flying with ideas.

"We need to go, right now." The figure demanded, but Eggman was not listening at this point. After his wife had left, Eggman had grown incredibly lonely-and incredibly horny. He fiddled around before looking up toward the screen.

"If you value your life, you will tell me where Sonic and Tails are!" Eggman demanded, realizing that the AI could offer much insight into the location of his arch nemsis.

The figure crossed her arms as her brow furrowed, "He's your pal, is he? Your chum?"

"Oh! I hate that Sonic! He always seems to get in my way!" Eggman retorted, growing angry himself. He knew that he would more than likely have to force his way into the AI in order to make it talk, for he knew that this figure was obviously constructed by that brilliant engineer, Tails Miles Prower.

The figure seemed to relax "Oh? I didn't realize."

"He's not going to get away with this!" Eggman replied as he shuffled around once again. He knew that he would have to make the AI talk, he just needed to figure out how.

The AI realized what was happening all to late as Eggman forcefully yanked out the chip and moved toward a strange machine. " What the hell are you doing?"

Eggman knew that the AI wouldn't talk, but he might be able to force the thing into submission, by forcing it into the physcial realm.

The machine was a circular structure with a large assortment of buttons, levers, and others, all with a cerntral hole in the centre in which a strange yellow light emmited from deeper inside the machine.

Eggman threw the chip directly into the machine, with it's rectangular shape disappearing into the hole at the center of the large device. At first, nothing happened. Then, the ground started to shake as the machine started to spin.

The yellow light started to break through in the cracks of the machine as it continued to shine brighter and brighter, all the while emitting a high pitch noise that seemed to rise at almost the same speed as the light was growing.

In the flash of a second, a blinding white light radiated through the machine as it suddenly came to a stop.

"Yes!" Eggman shouted as the light slowly drifted away and revealed the AI in a completely physical form. She looked just as she did on the computer, with her radiating blue light emitting from her seemingly naked frame.

The AI was immensely scared as she huddled into a small ball, But Ivo was about to break her into giving him everything she had. "Warning! Threat level increasing!"

Ivo was on Cortona in an instant. The AI stumbled around as the large man forced himself ontop of her. He quickly removed all his clothing, and found that it wasn't very hard to find the AI's exposed holes.

Ivo had been experimenting with radiation, and had acidentally enlarged his penis to monstorous proportions, and now his new fuckee was about to find out what that really meant.

"Get a load of this!" Eggman shouted before forcefully thrusting his penis deep inside the AI. Cortona let out a gasp as she her attempts to move the beast off of her were all in vain. Ivo started pumping violently, the tip of his massive penis bulging out of the AI's stomach with every thrust.

"He's delirious!" Cortona shouted as she still struggled to remove the man, but the lust in Robotnics eyes signaled that he wasn't close to stopping. Finally realizing that she had no hopes of removing, she realxed as the tears fell in force.

Ivo continued violently, each pump upward filling him with more and more lust, more enjoyment. His penis reached deeper and deeper inside, pushing the roof the AI's wet pussy with every thrust forward.

"All Systems, Full Power!" Eggman shouted as his pumping became nearly ten times as quick. The slapping of skin on materalized skin echoed through the cave. Cortona was now almost completely limp as she took the full power of Eggman's lustful, lonely pumps.

This continued for almost three minutes, with the mad doctor getting closer and closer to climax. Cortona had already organsmed four times, and at this point she soon started enjoying it as much as he did.

Eggman suddenly found that the AI's pussy could no longer contain his massive cock, and he started to get worried. "Why is this happening!" He shouted, but the AI simply licked her lips and retorted, "Trust me! It's deep enough."

Robotnic gave it one last thrust as he felt his juices run clean. Liters of cum jizzed out of the mad doctors burling penis and into Coronta, who became so enfatuated with the pleasures that her eyes almost rolled into the backs of their sockets.

"Analyzing damage...This hole was caused by some kind of explosive. Very powerful." Cortona replied as she watched the cum drizzle out of her soaking pussy, smiling coyly.

Eggman wagged his finger as he cleaned up his oozing cock, "I'm not finished yet."

Cortona looked up as her pussy continued to drain cum, and her eyes became worried slightly, ""No, that'll take too long."

Eggman was is no mood to continue this conversation when he pulled a button from inside his ass. It was brown from the shit, and he handed it to the AI who licked it clean, enjoying every taste, and then slammed the button down.

"Now allow me to introduce to you my latest creation!" Eggman replied as the figure stalked into the room. His massive cock rose high above the his form, and Cortona couldn't help but finger her self in the antisipation of the pleasure.

"You know what they say, the more the merrier!" Eggman and his robotic twin pounced on the AI, both finding a hole for their massive cocks. Robotnics cock found itself deep inside the Ai's ass, while the robot found it's penis inside of Cortona's mouth. The two became one as their rythmic pumping started to shake the AI.

She could no longer breath as the cock stuffed itself deeper and deeper down her throat, poking at her stomach. Robotnic still had more thatn enough energy, and his cock started to shove up the intenstine.

Cortona's eyes rolled fully back into her sockets as she was moved back in forth like a boat against the waves. More robots started entering the room, all mirror copies of the doctor, and the started getting to work. It was only ten minutes in before Cortona looked like she wanted to stop from the pleading look in her eyes.

Three massive robot cocks were stuffed deep inside her pussy, four were pushed down through her throat-and robotnic, having the largest cock of them all, was alone in widening the Ai's massive asshole.

Cortona, unable to contain this pure pleasure, started defficating, spittles of shit flew forth from the cracks of her ass. Her pussy started leaking juice, and all the file vommit started flying forth from her mouth. The robots laughed in unison and gave it one last final thrust.

Semen raced through their mettalic cocks and filled up the AI liked nothing Robotnic had seen before. Her stomach started to get large as they filled her stomach, and semen started leeking from her skin.

The Robots retracted and let the remainder of their supply spill onto the AI, who had asphxiated long before and let the semen spread across her like rain in a thunderstorm. Ivo was the last one to finish, but he knew that he need to fill her pore of her body.

While the Ai was alseep, he carved out holes in her ears, stomach, chest, breasts, and feet, and called in even more. This time, when Cortona awoke, she was terrified.

Massive robotics cocks plunged into her eyes, through her ears and tickled her brain. Those lower down plunged deep into wounds and came out covered in blood. She screamed as loud as she could, but not before three cocks came into to stifled the cries.

Her eyes were watering, although now she was unable to see. Their rhythm increased tenfold as the robots suddenly started ripping off limbs. They inserted their masive cocks into the where the shoulders should connect to the arms, or the hips and the legs.

Cortona was nothing more than a toros with a dozen cocks sifting through her like worms in dirt. Her cries could still be heard, although muffled, and when the robots finished for the last time, they released and allowed the AI to suffer in a pool of semen and blood.

Robotnic watched the form as she hudled as best as she could, her eyes filled with semen, her head inflated as her brain swam in the mythical liquid. She had been infused with all of Robotnic magical goo, and now she was completely submittive toward him.

"I'M the one who should rule this world!" Robotnic uttered as he kissed the AI passionanly, sucking up all the semen he could. However, Cortona seemed less than interested in passion at this point.

Her skin turned bright red as new apendeges grow back to her body, she was now infuriated-and robotnic realized the wrongs in his ways. She grew larger and larger, and at her crotch emeraged a hydra of cocks that seemed to be alive. Her head sprouted into four, all of which babling incohernetly.

"There's our ride." They all said as they looked toward Robotnic. He had given her too much power.

Ivo could barely screech before he was attacked. Eight cocks ripped through his mouth, up his ass, all of which puslating. He looked up in horror as more and more cocks emerged from the corrupted AI, and he could barely stifle a scream of pain as cocks started wrapping around him and tightning like a snake.

The penises pumped virgourously, and with so much force that Ivo started to grow dizzy. More and more cocks appeared, and they started entering into holes that he didn't know they could enter it.

He could feel them enter the stomach and start coiling around each other, emerging from the opposite hole and spouting semen deep inside of him. He felt his arms started to feel pain as they were cut into by razor sharp cocks, and then they were entered inside.

He could feel ever vein full of semen, full of Cortona. She was smilling the entire time, and he soon felt a the cocks go upward from the mouth, and started encircling the brain. In a flash of light. cortona disappeared, entering inside Robotnic.

He could still feel everything, the shifting of tendrils deep inside, his blood now replaced viscious AI jizz. It was so painful, but then he heard a voice as the tendrils encirlced his brain.

"Hurry! Merge me into the vessel!" One voice screeched, and Ivo started to grow immensly worried. He knew that the AI was started to attempt to take control of his body. He was now able to move, but every movement was sluggish as he felt every arm move as though damp-as they were now pumped full of Cortona's cum.

"That's the main defense console."

"Its like a thousand of me all arguing at once"

The battle for control was a fight that Eggman knew he could't find, but he tried as hard as he could as the imense pain of tendrils entering his brain shook his body to a near standstill.

"Take a girl for a ride." And just like that, Eggman fell. His whole body slumped as he crashed to the floor-jiggling from his new insides. He remained motionless, unmoving, but then-his eyes flicked on.

Two blue lights, Cortona had reached complete control. He stood up and shook off, finding herself a new body in which she could inact her revenge on all those who have hurt her-and she now needed to focus down on Ivo's-her-greatest nemsis, Sonic.


End file.
